une douceur bien étrange
by Cleste Vladerchane
Summary: j'ai enfin trouver un titre, mais pas d'autre chap... dsl pour son qui me sont fidèle je suis dsl je fais de mon mieux mais giga méga grosse panne d'inspiration
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Céleste Vladerchane

Genre : Yaoi/Romance (plus tard)

Couple : Voldemort/Harry

Remarque : C'est l'idée de Ange Jedusor je ne fait que continué son défi et je fait de mon mieux.

Introduction

Harry était enfermait dans son ancienne chambre, le compartiment son l'escalier. Il était épuisé, il aurait voulu dormir mais il ne trouvait point le sommeil. Chaque parcelle de son être le faisait souffrir. Harry se souvient comment tout commença :  
  
Harry revenait de Poudlard, il venait de terminer sa à l'école des sorciers. Son oncle était venu le chercher à la gare, tout se passa normalement Vernon Dursley l'ignorait royalement. Arrivait, au 4 Privet Drive, son oncle l'avait tiré violemment hors de la voiture, l'avait entraîné à l'intérieur de la maison, l'avait jeté sur le sol et s'était mis à le frapper. Au début il s'était contenté de lui donnait des coups de poings et des coups de pieds, il s'en lassa vite malheureusement et trouva que le frappait avec sa ceinture était beaucoup plus pratique et moins fatigant. Puis, il avait enfermé Harry dans le placard.  
  
Depuis ce moment, quand Harry voyait la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, il devait subir les battements de son oncle. Il était également à peine nourrit, un peu de pain et d'eau, voilà à quoi se limite son alimentation depuis son retour chez les Dursley.  
  
Une douleur traversa sa cicatrice, c'était la première fois depuis le début des vacances. Soudain, il entendit des cris d'affolement, puis une voix glaciale ordonnée qu'on tue son oncle, sa tante et son cousin et également qu'on le trouve.  
  
Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson Voldemort était ici et il allait le tué, les secondes passaient cela semblait des heures Harry essayait de ne pas faire de bruit, pour pas qu'on le trouve. Qui pourrait pensé qui était dans un placard ?  
  
Un mangemort parlait, il ne saisi pas tout, mais il comprit qu'il disait qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans la maison. Un silence se fit, puis Voldemort ordonna à ses mangemort de partir, il entendait des pas passaient devant la porte du réduit où il était. Puis plus rien, il ne pu empêcher un soupir de soulagement, mais il s'était trompé Voldemort n'était pas parti et il venait d'ouvrir la porte du placard avec la ferme intention de tuer Potter, quand il vit dans quelle état de trouvait le jeune sorcier.  
  
Le seigneur des ténèbres regardait Potter, cette vue lui rappela un souvenir qu'il croyait enfouit pour toujours : C'était quand, il était dans cet horrible orphelinat plein de ces moldus, il s'était trouvé dans la même situation.  
  
Il pouvait lire de la peur dans les yeux de celui qu'on appelait le survivant. Il sortit sa baguette pour le tuer, mais au dernier moment se ravisa et lui lança un sort simple de sommeil. Puis il se pencha, le pris dans c'est bras et transplana vers son manoir


	2. chapitre 1

Auteur : Céleste

Genre : heu, je sais pas encore...

Remarque : J'aide juste Ange Jedusor qui n'arrive pas à écrire la suite de sa fic. J'espère qu'elle aimera.

L'incompréhension

Harry se réveilla, allongé dans un lit douillet. Ses blessures avait étaient soignées et un plateau avec de la nourriture était posé sur la table de nuit. Il se redressa doucement et commença à manger se demandant 0où il était et surtout pourquoi Voldemort de ne l'avait pas tué.

Quand il eut fini de manger, il entendit frapper à la porte de la pièce. Il répondit et un elfe de maison entra.

"-Vous allez bien monsieur?

-Oui, mais où suis - je?

-Je ne peut rien vous dire monsieur, mon maître vous expliquera tout ce soir.

-Qui est ton maître?

-Le maître a dit de ne pas révéler son identité. Vous aurez les réponses à toutes vos questions ce soir. Je vous prierez de ne pas quitter votre chambre jusque là monsieur, sinon j'aurais des ennuis.

-D'accord, je resterez dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce soir.

-Le maître veut que vous vous reposiez et que vous mangiez.

-D'accord.

Sur cette accord l'elfe sortit laissant Harry soucieux et perplexe. Qu'est - ce que lui voulait Voldemort s'il ne l'avait tué?

Avait - il eut pitié de lui en voyant son état quant il l'avait trouvé chez les Dursley? Non, Voldemort de ressent pas de pitié, pour personne, pensa Harry.

Mais alors que voulait - il? Qu'il devienne un mangemort? Ca c'était hors de question, se dit Harry, il ne rejoindrait pas Voldemort pour rien au monde.

Mais que lui voulait - il? Toutes sorte de questions se bousculait dans la tête de Harry. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Et il commençait à avoir peur. Voldemort était capable de tout.

Harry était inquiet, il avait peur de faire fasse à Voldemort.

Mais que faire quant on est prisonnier et affaiblit. Voldemort, qui lui vouait une haine meurtrière le fait soigner, veille à se qu'il se nourrisse. Qu'est que Voldemort allait faire de lui?

Encore et toujours la même question.

Finalement, Harry finit par s'assoupir épuisé psychologiquement. Il dormit jusqu'à l'heure où le maître des lieux allais lui expliquer ce qu'il voulait.

Il dormait encore quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'une ombre ne s'approche du lit.

L'ombre le regarda quelque instant et...

A suivre

J'espère que cette suite plaît et qu'on peut m'aider à trouver un titre.


	3. chapitre 2

Auteur : Céleste

Genre : Yaoi, un peu OOC

Couple : Voldemort / Harry

Chapitre 2

Harry était dans le stade entre le sommeil et le réveil. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller, pas tout de suite.

Il voulait rester encore un peu dans ce confort incertain. Soudain il sentit une main passer délicatement sur son visage. Ne voulant toujours pas ouvrir les yeux il se laissa faire en poussant, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte un soupire de bien-être.

Un poids se fit sur le bord du lit alors que la main glissait sur le cou de l'adolescent. Celui - ci se replongea un peu plus dans le sommeil, oubliant où il était et se qui pouvait lui arriver.

L'ombre sourit en sentant sa "victime" se détendre sans se soucier des risques qu'elle prenait. Harry appréciait cette main éhonté qui passait sur son corps.

Mais soudain les souvenirs du meurtre de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se retourna pour faire face à la personne qui le touchait de cette manière.

Il se figea, l'homme face à lui n'était autre que Voldemort, seigneur des ténèbres. Ce dernier sourit de la stupeur, voir de la peur, qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Harry et il lui dit :

-Bonsoir mon grand. Tu vas mieux?

-Qu'est - ce que vous voulez?

-Calme - toi. Pourquoi es - tu en colère? Répondit Voldemort toujours souriant.

-Vous vous moquez de moi?

-Calme - toi et allonge - toi. Tes blessures sont peut être soignées mais elles risquent de te faire encore souffrir, répondit calmement Voldemort en forçant Harry à se recoucher, je répondrais à toutes tes questions si tu réponds aux miennes. Alors?

-Posez, je verrais si je veux y répondre.

-Pourquoi étais - tu dans ce placard et dans cette état?

-Quand je suis revenu de Poudlard, mon oncle était furieux. Quand ont est rentré, il m'a jeté sur le sol et rué de coup. Il ma ensuite jeté dans le placard et je n'est été nourris que de pain sec et d'eau. Cette famille m'a toujours détesté.

-Pourquoi te détestaient - ils?

-Ils détestent tous ce qui a un rapport avec la magie.

-Je vois. Toi, tu as des question?

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué?

-Je comptais le faire. Mais quand j'ai vu dans quel état tu étais, des souvenirs me sont revenu en mémoire et je ne voulais pas revoir ça, même si s'étais toi.

-Et qu'est - ce que vous allez faire de moi?

-Pour l'instant tu vas de reposer et manger correctement.

-Je ne veux pas dormir. Mes nuits ne sont que d'affreux cauchemars."

Avant que Harry ne puisse dire autre chose, il vit Voldemort lever sa baguette et lui lançait un sort de sommeil. Il regarda longuement le jeune homme endormit.

Il lui retira ses lunettes et les posa sur la table de nuit avant de sortir. Il se demandait quand même pourquoi il était si gentil avec Harry.

A suivre


	4. chapitre 3

Auteur : Céleste

Couple : Voldemort / Harry

Genre : OCC

Remarque : Je remercie toutes les personnes qui aiment cette fic et des messages que l'on m'envoie, c'est très gentil. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira jusqu'au bout.

Chapitre 3

Au matin Harry fut réveillé par un elfe de maison qui lui apportait le petit déjeuner. Harry fut quand même un peu intrigué de voir, avec le déjeuner, une fiole de couleur entre le bleu et le violet.

-Qu'est - ce que c'est que cette fiole?

-Le maître dit que c'est une potion pour vos blessures et qu'elle les guérira entièrement. Le maître demande à vous voir dès que vous aurez déjeuné et que vous aurez pris une douche.

-Bien, tu peux partir maintenant.

-D'accord, monsieur.

Et sur ce l'elfe partit laissant Harry seul. Ce dernier n'en revenait pas que Voldemort soit si gentil avec lui. Cela devait sûrement cachait quelque chose.

Cependant Harry mangea ce qu'on lui avait apporter. Quand il eut finit il prit la potion et il se senti mieux qu'hier.

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre. Directement un autre elfe se dirigea vers lui.

-Vous ne devez pas quittez votre chambre.

-Peux - tu me conduire à la salle de bain?

-Venez avec moi.

Et l'elfe mena Harry vers une grande et luxueuse salle de bain. L'elfe s'adressa de nouveau à lui :

-Détendez - vous et profitez s'en. Je vais vous amenez des vêtements propre.

-Merci.

Harry remplit la baignoire et se glissa dedans. Il soupira d'aise, il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas était si bien. Il se détendit et commença à se laver.

Il se questionnait toujours sur les intentions de Voldemort. Il lava ses cheveux, les rinça et sortit de la baignoire.

Alors qu'il se séchait, il entendit qu'on frappait à la porte. C'était l'elfe qui lui apportait des vêtements. Une fois l'elfe sortit, il enfila les vêtements et se prépara à faire à nouveau face à Voldemort.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, un autre elfe (décidément y que ça dans le manoir, se dit Harry) l'attendait pour le menait là où le seigneur des ténèbres l'attendait.

Sur le chemin, Harry se demandait une énième fois ce qui allait lui arriver. Ils arrivèrent dans le grand salon. Voldemort était assis dans un des fauteuil en face du feu. L'elfe sortit et Voldemort invita Harry à s'asseoir.

Il ne dirent rien pendant plusieurs minutes ne faisant que se dévisager. Harry prit alors la parole :

-Vous allez finalement me dire ce que vous voulez de moi?

-Je suppose que tu t'attend à se que je veuille que tu te joigne à moi, n'est - pas?

-C'est ce que vous voulez?

-Pas exactement. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux encore apprécier les moldus après se que tu as subit.

-Il ne vaut pas mettre tout le monde dans le même sac.

-Tu as toujours confiance en Dumbeldore? Après tout c'est lui qui t'a laissé chez eux.

-Dumbeldore pensait bien faire, il ignore tout ce qui c'est passait quand j'étais chez les Dursley.

-Tu lui trouves des excuses. Mais bon, passons tu n'as pas vraiment connu une vraie famille, n'est - ce pas?

-Pourquoi?

-Que dirais - tu si je t'en offrais une?

-Et laquelle?

-Accepte de m'appartenir.

-Quoi??

-Réfléchis bien, je pourrais de donner se que tu n'as jamais eût."

Sur cette phrase, il se pencha sur Harry et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis il partit. Harry resta longuement là à regarder le feu, puis il retourna dans la chambre qui lui a été offerte.

A suivre

Ça vous plait dit le moi.


	5. chapitre 4

Auteur : Céleste

Genre : Yaoi

Couple : Voldemort / Harry

Remarque : désolée pour le retard j'était en panne d'inspiration.

Chapitre 4

Cela faisait 4 jours que Harry à la vie que Voldemort lui avait suggéré (plutôt imposé) et tout se passait pour le mieux.

Cependant Voldemort continuait à séduire Harry. Même s'il n'en dit rien Harry commence à apprécier et à se rapprocher de Voldemort à la grande satisfaction de se dernier.

Il se souvenait de la manière dont il s'y était pris il a seulement trois jours; Harry lui était presque tombé dans les bras mais s'est comme s'il avait pris peur par après.

Flash Back

Harry se dirigeait vers le bureau de Voldemort se dernier l'ayant appelé. Harry entra et s'installa dans un siège devant le seigneur des ténèbres. Ce dernier comme toujours était calme et sûr de lui.

Voldemort se leva et se dirigea vers Harry. Il posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs du siège, bloquant l'adolescent par la même occasion, et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser.

Harry fut d'abord tentait de le repoussait mais le baiser était doux et calme qu'il se laissa aller, passant ses bras autour du cou de Voldemort.

Celui - ci sourit, satisfait, et serra l'adolescent dans ses bras, approfondissant le baiser.

Les mains de Voldemort voyageaient sur le corps de l'adolescent lui envoyant des frissons de plaisir.

Voldemort enleva la chemise que Harry portait caressant son torse finement musclé et sa taille fine. Le lord embrassa la poitrine de Harry passant d'un téton à l'autre.

Lorsque les mains de ce dernier descendirent plus bas Harry ouvrit les yeux apeuré et le repoussa refermant ses bras sur lui en tremblant.

Voldemort s'approcha de lui, inquiet. Il le serra dans ses bras pour le calmer. Harry pleura doucement avant de s'endormirent dans les bras de Voldemort.

Celui - ci le souleva et le ramena à sa chambre où il le laissa se reposer.

Fin du Flash Back

Voldemort se demandait toujours pourquoi Harry avait réagit comme ça. Il ne parlait pas souvent de ses souvenirs mais Voldemort savait que cela avait un rapport avec ce qui lui était arrivé chez les Dursley et il comptait bien le savoir sans pour autant brusquer Harry.

A suivre

Des commentaires? Ça fait toujours plaisir même si s'est pour critiquer.


	6. chapitre 5

Auteur : Céleste

Couple : Voldemort / Harry

Remarque : désolée pour temps que j'ai mis mais j'ai pas vraiment eu de temps libre depuis la dernière fois. Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont encouragé s'est gentil. Et pour la longueur je n'arrive pas à en faire des long donc ils resteront court désolée.

Partie 5

Voldemort se dirigeait vers la chambre de Harry. Il avait décidé d'avoir une discussion avec lui sur ce qui lui était arrivé chez les Dursley.

Il commençais à s'inquiéter. A chaque fois qu'il approchait Harry celui se laissait faire au début puis quand Voldemort devenais plus entreprenant il prenait peur et le repoussait.

Quand il entra dans la chambre il trouva l'adolescent assis sur son lit, les genoux relevez contre la poitrine entre les bras.

Voldemort s'approcha et Harry releva la tête. La peur était visible dans ses yeux sûrement dut aux souvenirs de se qui lui était arrivé chez les Dursley.

Voldemort s'assit au bord du lit et demanda avec douceur, pour ne pas effrayer l'adolescent :

Harry, que t'es - t - il arrivée chez ces moldus?

Mais Harry ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux laissant quelques larmes couler sur ses joues pâles.

Harry, reprit Voldemort en soulevant doucement son menton, il faut que je sache. Racontes moi.

Et bien..., un jour il y eut un accident chez les Dursley et mon oncle ma enfermé dans ma chambre. Quand la nuit tomba, il revint et...

Harry s'arrêta pour pleurer à chaude larmes. Voldemort le prit dans ses bras essayant de le calmer. Il savait se que Harry endurait mais il devait connaître la suite.

Que s'est - il passé?

Il a commencé à me frapper avec un ceinture. Au bout de 30 coups il s'arrêta. J'ai cru que s'était finit mais je me trompais. Mon oncle m'attacha aux montants du lit avec sa ceinture. Ensuite il abaissa son pantalon et...

Harry s'arrêta incapable de continuer et préféra pleurer contre le torse de Voldemort. Ce dernier était furieux, ainsi cet horrible moldu avait osé toucher à ce garçon.

Mais il se calma ne voulant effrayer l'adolescent pleurant dans ses bras.

Maintenant il comprenait, Harry était traumatisé et avait besoin de réconfort et de quelqu'un pour l'aimer.

Voldemort se promit d'être toujours là pour lui et de le libérer des horribles souvenirs.

Harry continua à pleurer contre son torse et au bout d'un moment se calma regardant Voldemort dans les yeux, un peu honteux d'avoir pleurer mais aussi de lui avoir tout avoué.

Voldemort sourit et l'allongea sur le lit avant de s'allonger à son tour.

Dort, tu en besoin, dit - il doucement à Harry.

Ce dernier se serra contre lui et commença à s'endormir. Avant qu'il ne s'endorme complètement Voldemort lui donna un doux baiser et l'enferma dans une étreinte protectrice. Il s'endormit lui aussi après avoir veillé quelques minutes sur lui.

A suivre

J'espère que sa vous a plu.


	7. chapitre 6

Auteur : Céleste Vladerchane

Genre : Yaoi

Couple : Voldemort / Harry

Réponse au reviews :

**Alician** : merci et voilà la suite!!

**Siriette **: 1. Non, Harry n'est pas mangemort. Il est juste "recueilli" par Voldemort qui veut lui offrir une meilleure vie que celle qui a eut chez les Dursley. 2. L'apparence de Voldemort je fais bientôt y venir.

**Céline s. **: la voilà la suite, du calme!!

**Angel Dumbledore **: bizarre ? oui un peu sinon merci et voilà la suite.

**Lolo et laulau **: merci j'espère qu'elle te plaira jusqu'au bout.

**Auclerc **: pour les lignes j'en saute mais c ffnet qui le fait pas j'y peux rien.

**Lunicorne **: merci tu compliment.

**Célina **: c bon la voilà suite pas la peine de s'énervé!!

**Cool **: voilà la suite!!

**Sainte Haal **: je comprends ta réaction et tes critiques sont un peu dure mais juste et puis recevoir des critiques ça peut aider sinon voilà la suite.

**Elava **: encore des critiques... bon je promets de faire des efforts côté description et détails mais je promets rien. Sinon la suite est là...

**Cora **: ouais la mise en page m'ennuis un peu mais merci pour le review

**Ange Jedusor **: je suis content que ma fic te plaise et dans l'espoir qu'elle te plaira jusqu'au bout voilà le 6e chapitre.

Remarque : ce chapitre va vous sembler bizarre mais j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira.

Chapitre 6

Harry ouvrit les yeux, mais bizarrement il n'était pas dans son lit avec Voldemort. Non il était allongé sur un sol dur et froid.

Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui, essayant de voir malgré l'obscurité intense qui régnait dans la pièce.

Soudain il vit une lumière blanche et une voix, venant sûrement de cette lumière, s'éleva.

"Harry, dit - elle, Harry je te rencontre enfin."

"Où suis - je" répondit Harry soudain effrayé.

"N'est pas peur. Tu ne risque rien ici." répliqua la voix tout doucement.

"Que voulais - vous?" dit Harry d'une voix tremblante.

"Juste te révéler quelque chose." dit la voix toujours aussi doucement.

"Quoi donc?" Harry devint soudain plus curieux.

"Te révéler qu'à partir de maintenant tu vas obtenir de nouveau pouvoir qui n'ont rien avoir avec ceux des sorciers."

"Comment ça?" Harry ne comprenait rien.

"Nous t'avons choisi parce que tu es un être exceptionnel. Ton cœur est pur comme le cristal, ton âme blanche comme le diamant. Tu es le seul à pouvoir hériter de ses pouvoirs."

"Mais de quels pouvoir?" Harry commençait à avoir peur.

"Les pouvoirs de la lumière."

"Les pouvoirs de la lumière ?" répéta Harry fort étonné.

"Oui. Les pouvoirs de la lumière ne peuvent être conviés qu'à un être au cœur pur et tu es le seul qui puisse les hériter et les contrôler. Tu apprendras très vite à les utiliser."

"Je me demande..."

"Oui?"

"Est - ce que...Je...pourrais rentre son apparence à Voldemort?" Finit par dire Harry.

La voix ne répondit pas tout de suite semblant réfléchir. Puis finalement répondit :

"Oui. Tu pourras"

"Comment?" demanda Harry.

"Il de suffira de l'embrassait, de concentrait ton énergie sur l'idée de vouloir rentre à Voldemort son apparence et la lumière fera le reste."

"D'accord."

"Maintenant approche. Que je te donne les pouvoirs de la lumière."

Harry approcha doucement de la douce lumière. Cette dernière commença à entourer Harry qui ressentait la douceur et la douce chaleur de cette lumière. Il ferma les yeux appréciant ce moment.

Quand il les rouvrit il croisa les yeux rouges de Voldemort. Celui - ci le regardait depuis son réveil, l'admirant. Harry lui sourit puis se rappela de son rêve, ce demandant s'il était vrai.

Puis se disant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, il embrassa Voldemort qui lui répondit. Harry était toujours aussi timide dans ses baisers remarqua le lord en fermant les yeux.

Harry ferma les yeux lui aussi et ce concentra sur l'idée de vouloir rendre à son protecteur sa véritable apparence.

C'est vrai que Voldemort n'était pas très beau comme ça. Son corps était un vrai cadavre vivant. Très maigre, presque beige. Avec ce visage affreux.

Mais doucement sans que Voldemort ne le remarque une lueur blanche entoura Harry. Et doucement commença à l'entourer lui aussi.

Et tout doucement le corps de Voldemort changea. De ce corps mince, il devint un corps rosé, plus musclé, plus résistant et plus fort.

La peau de son visage devint douce comme du velours.

Sur sa bouche se dessina des lèvres fines et d'un doux rose pâle.

Les narines qui lui servaient de nez disparurent pour laisser place à un nez fin et bien dessiné. Sur le haut du crâne une chevelure brune assez courte fit son apparition.

Le baiser cessa et Harry se senti soudain très faible qu'il se laissa tomber sur Voldemort pour ne plus bouger. Celui - ci s'inquiéta. Il se redressa et prit Harry dans ses bras.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et eut une expression de surprise sur le visage.

"J'ai réussit." Murmura - t - il faiblement.

"Qu'est que tu as réussi?"

"Regarde ton corps tu comprendras."

Sans comprendre Voldemort se leva et se dirigea vers le miroir. Là il eut le choc de sa vie. Le miroir lui revoyait le reflet de son apparence d'antan.

Il semblait plus jeune aussi peut être au alentour de l'âge de Rogue et Malefoy. Il observa son corps quelque instant puis se tourna vers Harry le regard énigmatique.

"Comment?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr, mais j'ai fais un drôle de rêve. Une lumière blanche m'expliquait que j'étais le seul être à pouvoir hériter des pouvoirs de la lumière et apparemment ce n'était pas un rêve." Expliqua Harry.

"Les pouvoirs de la lumière ? J'en ai entendu parler. Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une légende. En tout cas je te remercie de m'avoir rendu mon apparence."

"Ce n'est rien. Et Puis, je te préfère comme ça."

Sur ces mots Voldemort sourit. En fait ce n'était pas Voldemort qui souriait mais Tom.

Tom Jedusor était revenu et beaucoup de mangemorts allez ce posé des questions.

A suivre...

J'espère que sa vous à plus. Alors envoyer moi des reviews. SVP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. chapitre 7

Auteur : Céleste Vladerchane

Genre : yaoi

Couple : Tom / Harry

Remarque : Je suis un peu déçu j'ai pas reçut beaucoup de reviews mais je remercie les quelques personnes qui m'en on envoyé. Pour le temps j'ai eut une énorme panne d'inspiration et puis avec la reprise des cours et tous j'ai pas eut beaucoup de temps pour moi mais bon pour ceux qui on patienté voilà la suite.

Celine s.: merci voilà la suite

Clau : merci pour le compliment et pour ta question je suis belge désolé pour les fautes je tâcherai d'en faire moins

Lunicorne : pour savoir si Voldi sera gentil faut encore attendre, je sais pas encore

Lolo et laulau : voilà la suite j'espère que sa te plaira

Andadrielle : merci t'es très gentil et voilà la suite

Chapitre 7

Tom prenait son déjeuner. Harry lui dormait toujours, utiliser ses nouveau pouvoirs pour lui rendre son apparence l'avait vraiment épuisé.

Le Lord en question se dit qu'il devrait peut être aller à la bibliothèque pour voir si il n'avait pas un livre sur ses pouvoirs. Cela pourrait s'en doute aidé Harry pour qu'il apprenne à les maîtriser correctement.

Mais pour l'instant, il imaginait comment réagiraient ses mangemorts en le voyant quand il donnerait sa réunion. Il s'en amusait déjà.

Quand il eut terminé son déjeuner, il retourna au chevet de Harry. Juste avant d'ouvrir la porte, il sentit quelque chose s'enrouler sur sa jambe gauche pour remonter. En baisant les yeux il vit Nagini, son serpent.

"Boujour, maître" le salua - t - il.

"Bonjour Nagini, comment vas - tu?

-Je vais bien merci et vous? Bien à ce que je vois. J'ai faillit ne pas vous reconnaître. Comment avez - vous fait pour votre aspect?"

Voldemort lui raconta tout

" Je comprends. Et à ce propos comment va le jeune garçon ?

J'allais justement aller voir si il dormait toujours."

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et effectivement Harry dormait toujours. Tom ne pouvait s'empêchait de l'admirait. Il est si beau quand il dormait. Son air paisible lui donnait un air angélique.

"Maître.

Oui.

Désolé de vous couper dans votre contemplation mais l'heure de la réunion approche.

Bien. Nagini, j'aimerai que tu veilles sur lui pendant que je serai à la réunion.

Bien sûr, maître."

Nagini se laissa glisser sur le lit et se roula en boule sur la poitrine de Harry. Tom, sûr que rien n'arriverai à son protégé, partit pour recevoir ses mangemorts.

Ces derniers apparurent dans la grande salle où toutes les réunions se faisaient. Tous eurent le souffle coupé en voyant leur maître. Ils n'en revenaient pas, le Lord des ténèbres était redevenu ce qu'il était.

Voldemort leur expliqua par un petit mensonge disant qu'il avait trouvé une vieille formule dans un grimoire de sa bibliothèque. La réunion avait pour but de libérer les mangemorts à Azkaban.

Pendant ce temps, Harry se réveilla. Il ne vit pas Nagini enroulé sur lui et quand il se redressa, il fut surpris d'entre le serpent se plaindre de ce genre de réveil.

"Eh doucement!" siffla Nagini.

Oh, désolé je ne t'avais pas vu. Tu es Nagini n'est - ce pas?

Oui, c'est moi. Si tu veux savoir où est mon maître, il est parti à sa réunion avec ses mangemorts et il m'a demandé de veiller sur toi.

Je vois. Quand est - ce qu'il revient?" Harry se demanda pourquoi il tenait à revoir Voldemort. Il avait toujours voulu sa mort et maintenant Harry voulait l'avoir prêt de lui.

_Peut être parce qu'il est le seul à me comprendre et que je commence à l'aimer._

La réunion ne devrai durait qu'une demi - heure normalement. En attendant, tu devrais te rallonger, tu sembles encore fatiguer.

Tu as raison. Tu reste avec moi?

Bien sûr.

Sur ces mots, Harry se rallongea et Nagini se remit sur sa poitrine.

A suivre...

J'espère qu'il vous a plu ce chapitre.


	9. chapitre 8

Auteur : Céleste Vladerchane 

Source : Harry Potter

Couple : Tom / Harry

Genre : Yaoi

Réponses aux revieuws

Céline S. : C vrai que j'en demande beaucoup mais j'en reçois rarement et quelque fois j'ai l'impression que j'écris pour rien m'en veux pas

Disturbed Angel : merci pour tes conseils et dsl pour les chapitre un peu court 

Kochka : merci c très gentil

Chapitre 8

Après la réunion, Tom s'était dirigé vers la bibliothèque à la recherche d'un livre parlant de ce fameux pouvoir qu'avait obtenu Harry. Il fouilla assez longtemps sans rien trouver et commencer à perdre patience.

« Bon sang ! Il doit bien y avoir un livre parlant de ça ! »

Tirant trop brutalement sur un livre il en fit tomber plusieurs, dont un à la couverture d'une blancheur aussi pure qu'une étoile.

Intrigué par ce livre, toujours intacte malgré la poussière qu'il y avait dans les rayons, Tom le ramassa. Sur la couverture on pouvait y lire très clairement « La pouvoir sacré des anges » inscrit en lettre d'argent.

Tom comprit qu'il avait enfin trouvé le livre qu'il cherchait. Il l'ouvrit à la première page, juste pour être sût, et il lut :

« Les anges, créatures féeriques, possédaient un pouvoir sacré, capable de conservait la paix sur le monde. Malheureusement, ils furent exterminé jusqu'au dernier. Mais avant, il y eut un survivant qui écrivit dans ce livre tout ce qui concerne le pouvoir sacré de la lumière. Puis il le mit en sécurité juste avant d'être tué à son tour. Cependant, il est dit qu'un jour une créature aussi pure qu'une étoile viendrait à naître et qu'elle acquérirai le pouvoir sacré des anges pour pouvoir ramener la paix à leurs places... »

Tom referma le livre, satisfait, et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour y retrouver Harry.

La scène qu'il rencontra le fit sourire. Harry dormait toujours mais il avait déposé sa mais sur Nagini lequel s'était enroulé autour de son bras. En regardant mieux, Tom aurait presque jurait que Nagini souriait.

Il s'approcha doucement. Nagini qui avait sentit une présence redressa la tête prêt à mordre mais se calma en voyant son maître.

Celui – ci lui sourit et lui caressa la tête.

« Vous avez été plus long que prévu maître.

- Je devais passé à la bibliothèque, trouver un livre pour Harry.

- Quel genre de livre ?

Le livres sur la lumière

Oh je vois ! J'ai discuté un peu avec le jeune garçon. Il a l'air de t'aimer.

Vraiment ?

Quand il s'est réveillé il a directement demandé après toi. »

Tom sourit et se tourna vers Harry. Celui – ci avait ouvert les yeux et les regardait discuté.

« Oh, tu es réveillé.

Oui

est – ce que ça va ?

oui je vais mieux. Tu as dit que tu avais un livre pour moi ?

oui. C'est un livre qui parle du pouvoir de la lumière. Comme ça tu pourra apprendre à t'en servir.

Merci.

Harry lui sourit. Timidement, il passa ses bras autour de Tom qui l'enserra des siens.

Tom trouver normale que Harry réclame des câlins et de l'attention après se qu'il avait vécu.

Doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa.

Harry s'écarta brusquement, puis baissa la tête en guise d'excuse.

« Ce n'est pas grave mon ange. Prend ton temps pour t'habituer à moi. »

Sur ses paroles Harry se redressa et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Tom qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça.

Surpris mais heureux, Tom répondit à son baiser. Nagini qui les regardait depuis le début , s'en alla pour leur laisser leur intimité.

A suivre. 

Bon je m'arrête là et j'espère que vous avez aimé


	10. chapitre 9

**Auteur : **Céleste Vladerchane

**Genre : **yaoi

**Couple : **Tom/Harry

**Remarque :** je m'excuse pour le GRAND retard que j'ai mais avec l'école et mes activité extérieur je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Vraiment désolée soyez gentil.

Sinon si il y en a qui aime ma fic je serai heureuse si ils continuaient de venir la lire et de me donnais soit des commentaire soit un peut d'aide aussi. Autre chose, pour la fic Nouvelle vie je suis vraiment en panne sèche si quelqu'un à une idée à me donner j'en serai reconnaissante.

Remerciement et réponses aux revieuws Mae kusanagi : merci beaucoup 

Agendraa : merci beaucoup

La pottermaniac : merci pour le compliment

Celine s. : merci je fais de mon mieux

Chapitre 9 

Harry et Tom n'avaient rien fait de plus que s'embrasser, Harry n'étant pas encore prêt pour aller plus loin.

Mais Tom était heureux. Harry s'offrait un peu plus à lui chaque jour. Ils passaient du baiser aux (très) légères caresses.

En se moment ils étaient tous les deux assis dans le sofa d'un grand salon magnifiquement décoré. Les murs étaient d'un gris clair, les meubles étaient en bois de chêne et une fenêtre donnait sur le lac du grand jardin.

Harry, qui porté une robe verte émeraude, était peloté contre Tom qui était vêtu d'une robe noire. Ensemble, ils lisaient le livre des anges. Harry voulait vraiment apprendre à utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Ses derniers temps Harry évitait de penser à ses amis. Mais quelque fois, Tom le retrouvait triste et mélancolique, il savait donc qu'il lui suffisait de le serrer dans ses bras pour le consoler.

A Poudlard, pendant ce temps...

La nouvelle avait fait l'effet d'un bombe parmis les élèves, sauf chez les serpentards. Tout le monde sorcier connaissait la nouvelle. Le survivant à disparut !!!!!!!

Ron et Hermione n'en revenaient pas. La maison de leur ami avait été attaquée par des mangemorts, et pourtant on ne retrouva jamais le corps du survivant. Deux solution étaient donc possible.

Harry avait réussi à leur échappé et continuait de se cachait sans réussir à revenir à Poudlard

Harry avait été capturé par les mangemorts !

Pour l'instant personne ne savait rien et tous les griffondor étaient inquiets pour leur ami.

Même le professeur Dumbeldor semblait se faire du mauvais sang lui toujours souriant.

Les serpentards, eux, se plaisaient à harceler les griffondors sur la disparition de leur héros. Mais même Drago Malfoy ignorait où était le survivant, son père ne lui avait rien dit et il se demandait si son père savait seulement quelque chose.

Harry, entourait par la douce chaleur qui l'entourait et le sentiment de bien-être et de sécurité, s'était assoupit sur le torse de Tom. Ce dernier sourit en le regardant.

Il était si mignon comme ça. Bizarrement en le regardant, Tom ne voyait en lui qu'un enfant. Enfant qui aurait grandit trop vite, dans un monde de terreur et d'obscurité. Un enfant qui ne demandait qu'à être protégé et aimé.

Tom si fit le serment d'être la personne qui prendrait soin de Harry. Il l'aimait. Il savait maintenant qu'il pouvait aimer comme tous les humains normaux. C'est fou comme ce genre de sentiments lui avait manqué.

Les sentiments de bonheur et de joie quand on voit la personne qu'on aime. L'amour et la chaleur qu'on ressent quant on la serre dans ses bras. Il était si tendre dans les câlins qu'il donnait à Harry, il ne voulait vraiment pas l'effrayer.

Après l'avoir regardait encore un peu, Tom le prit doucement dans ses bras pour ne pas le réveillait. Cependant, alors qu'il traversait le hall pour prendre l'escalier, Lucius arriva pour lui parler mais s'arrêta net quand il vit qui était dans les bras de son maître.

Comprenant qu'il était inutile de le cacher plus longtemps, Tom fit signe à Lucius de le suivre. Ils allèrent jusque la chambre où Tom déposa doucement Harry sur le lit et le recouvrit d'une couverture.

Ils sortirent ensuite et Lucius prit la parole :

« Pardonnez –moi, maître, mais Pourquoi Harry Potter est - il ici ?

Ecoute moi bien Lucius. Harry m'appartient et je ne veux pas que tu dises à qui que se soit, même pas à ta famille, que tu sais où il est compris ?

Oui, comme vous voudrez, répondit Lucius un peu surprit.

Bien, alors dit moi. Comment le monde sorcier digère – t – il la disparition du survivant ?

Très mal, le moral est au plus bas je peux vous le dire. Et d'après Drago les élèves de Poudlard sont très inquiets surtout les griffondors.

Bien sûr, maintenant laisse – moi.

Bien.

Lucius s'inclina et partit. Après ça Tom retourna dans la chambre et vit que Harry était réveillé. D'une voix timide il dit :

« Je vous ai entendu.

Harry ?

Les autres doivent vraiment se faire du soucis pour moi.

Harry.

Encore une fois ils font s'inquiété pour moi, et...

Harry ne put finir sa phrase, Tom l'avait entourait de ses bras pour le calmer et le consoler. Epuisait, Harry se rendormit mais s'agrippait toujours à la robe de Tom. Celui –ci s'allongea à son tour et rejoint Harry dans les bras de Morphey.

A suivre... 

Mon chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres donc j'espère que j'en serai récompensé par quelques revieuws.


	11. chapitre 10

**Auteur : **Céleste Vladerchane

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **Tom/Harry

**Commentaire : **je fais essayer de poster mes fic plus vite promis je fais de mon mieux. Je suis contente que beaucoup apprécie mes fics s'est très encourageant.

Réponses aux revieuws 

**Mel360 : **très gentil les encouragements

**Liliana : **et bien te voilà servie

**Vaness : **ne t'inquiète pas. J'y viens à se sujet.

**Inferno – hell : **Je ne sais pas encore s'il va y retourner pour l'instant voilà la suite.

**Math : **contente que sa te plaise.

**Livalia : **je comprend pour le titre. Pour les chapitre je te jure que je fais de mon mieux. Merci pour les encouragements et j'espère qu'elle te plaira jusqu'aux bout.

Chapitre 9

Tom se réveilla le premier. Comme toujours il retrouva Harry accroché à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il avait déjà pensait à ses pouvoirs que l'adolescent avait obtenu. Il avait compris qu'avec ses pouvoirs, la guerre allait devoir s'arrêter.

Mais sincèrement, il s'en foutait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de pouvoir garder Harry avec lui. Du moment que l'adolescent ne l'abandonnait pas, le reste l'importait peu.

Il se rendait compte que si ses mangemorts savaient se qu'il pensait, ils le prendraient pour un fou.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées quand il sentit un regard persistant sur lui. Il se retourna et découvrit que Harry l'observait encore un peu endormit.

« A quoi tu pense ? demanda – t – il

A ce qui se passera quand tu auras appris à utiliser tes pouvoirs.

Et tu en pense quoi ?

Du moment que je ne te perds pas ça met égal.

Tu m'aimes au point de tout laissait tomber ? Harry était un peu surpris

Tu dois te dire que la guerre est mon seul but. Et bien maintenant que j'ai découvert à quel point je t'aime, je suis prêt à laisser tomber cette guerre. De toute façon tu est sensé l'arrêter avec tes nouveaux pouvoirs.

C'est vrai. »

Harry se blotti davantage contre lui, rassuré.

Ils finirent par se lever pour aller déjeuner. Harry avait demandé s'ils pouvaient aller dans les jardin après et bien sûr Tom accepta de l'y amener.

Après s'être changé tous les deux, ils prirent le chemin des jardins.

Il était difficile de croire que c'était la résidence du terrible Mage Noir que tous le monde craignait quand on voyait les merveilles de ses jardins.

Tom avait déjà expliqué à Harry que, même s'il faisait la guerre, il adorait les fleurs.

Chaque parterre était consacré à la culture d'une certaine espèce de plantes.

Ils prirent le chemin qui menait au lac. Il passait entre les parterres de roses et de tulipes.

Les roses étaient seulement de quatre couleurs différentes : le blanc, le noir, le rose et le rouge.

Les tulipes, elles par contre, variés des couleurs les plus normales aux plus inattendues. Harry, qui avait rarement vu autant de fleur, vit ici un vrai paradis.

Seulement en arrivant au niveau du lac, une tache apparu aux yeux de Harry dans se magnifique jardin.

Un saule était en train de mourir. Les feuilles disparues, les branches pendant plus que la normale, l'arbre n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

Tom, qui avait comprit le pourquoi de son arrêt, lui dit :

« Nous avons vraiment tout fait mais je crains que cet arbre ne soit condamné.

Peut – être pas.

?? »

Tom ne comprit pas les paroles de Harry. Celui – ci s'approche du saule et mit sa main sur le tronc.

Il visualisa dans sa tête un magnifique saule éclatant de santé et de vie. A ce moment, l'endroit où sa main était posé une aura blanche apparue. Le tronc de l'arbre semble rajeunir, ses branches se redressèrent à leur place d'origine et les feuilles repoussèrent sur ses dernières.

Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, l'image qu'il avait vu dans sa tête était en face de lui. Le saule avait retrouvé la vie.

Tom sourit et le rejoignit. Posant sa main sur son épaule, il lui dit :

« Tu as enfin compris comment rendre la vie à un être vivant.

Oui, et je me sens si bien quand je le fait.

- Aller viens. »

Tom le vit s'asseoir au pied du saule et s'installa à ses cotés. Harry était si bien dans ses bras qu'il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait y rester toute sa vie.

Ils passèrent la journée à observer les jardins. Nagini vint les rejoindre quelque temps après et il s'enroula sur les genoux d'Harry montrant qu'il lui faisait confiance.

Ils ne rentrèrent que quand le temps se fit plus frais. Il regagnèrent le château et Harry alla prendre un bain avant de dîner.

Finalement quand Tom eut pris une douche ils allèrent se coucher.

Cependant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait pris conscience d'une paire d'yeux brillants qui les avaient observer toute la journée et qui disparurent dans la nuit.

A suivre 

Quelle sont ses yeux ?? Vous voulez le savoir alors envoyez moi des revieuw.


	12. chapitre 11

Auteur : Céleste Vladerchane 

Genre : Yaoi, romance

Couple : Tom/Harry

Remarque : je fais vraiment de mon mieux pour le faire vite dsl

Réponses aux revieuws :

NEPHERIA : calme toi la voilà Emilie : je fais de mon mieux pour les chapitres et merci 

Ange de la mort : merci c très gentil

lapieuvredudesert : tu le saura bien assez tôt

onarluca : c gentil et voilà le travail.

Chapitre 11 A Poudlard 

Dumbeldore était très inquiet. Beaucoup d'auror parcouraient le pays pour retrouver Harry. Mais rien n'y faisait.

Il avait même finit par envoyé tout les hiboux, toutes les chouettes de l'école à sa recherche.

Mais finalement, il savait où était Harry. Fumseck l'avait retrouvé.

Harry Potter se trouve dans le Manoir de Lord Voldemort.

En apprenant ça, il avait imaginé les pires choses arrivant à l'adolescent. Mais le phénix lui avait fait comprendre que Harry se portait très bien.

Dumbeldore avait décidé de réunir tout les professeurs pour les avertir.

Une fois tout le monde réuni, la réunion commença.

« Ecoutez – moi bien, annonça le directeur, je sais où se trouve Harry.

- Où est – il ? Hurla Sirius que Dumbeldore avait aussi appelé.

- Il se trouve chez Voldemort. Mais, reprit – il avant d'être interrompu, il va très bien. Fumseck l'a trouvé en pleine santé. »

Une vague de soulagement plana un instant dans le bureau.

Puis le professeur Rogue pris la parole :

« Mais que fait – il là – bas ? Le Lord noir na rien dit sur...

- Pourquoi t'arrête tu Severus ?

- Je viens de me rappeler d'une chose. Il y a environ une semaine et 4 jours, donc 3 jours après la disparition de Potter et de la première réunion depuis l'attaque, le lord noir avait retrouvé son apparence d'antan.

- Quoi ??

- Oui. Il nous avait dit qu'il avait utilisé une ancienne formule dans un vieux grimoire. Mais je trouve étrange que se soit juste après la disparition de Potter, alors qu'il aurait put le faire avant.

- Tu crois que cela a un rapport avec Harry, Severus ?? demanda Albus.

- Je ne vois pas comment il aurait put faire ca.

- Je ne vous ai pas tout dit, Fumseck a vu Harry redonner la vie à un arbre mourant.

- Comment ?? Hurlèrent – t – ils tous en même temps.

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais il faut ramener Harry à Poudlard.

Harry se réveilla le premier cette fois.

Mais ses pouvoirs ne l'avaient pas mis de bonne humeur. Ils lui avait montré, en rêve, la scène dans le bureau de Dumbeldore.

Il ne voulait pas partir. Il aimait Tom et il voulait rester avec lui.

En parlant de Tom, celui – ci se réveillait lui aussi.

« Tu as l'air triste que se passe – t – il ? demanda – t – il

- Dumbeldore sait où nous sommes. Son phénix nous a trouvé.

- Harry...

- Je ne veux pas partir. Dit – il les larmes coulant sur ses joues rondes et blanches. Je veux rester avec ici avec toi.

Voir Harry dans cette état bouleversa Tom qui le pris dans ses bras en lui murmurant des mots doux tout en lui disant qui le protègerai.

Nagini passa autour du cou du jeune garçon et lui lécha ses larmes, voulant lui aussi le rassurer.

Harry se calma et finit par sourire. Ils finirent par se lever et allèrent déjeuner.

« Harry, j'aimerai que tu retournes dans la chambre. Je vais prévenir mes mangemorts d'être prêt pour se défendre. »

Ils firent comment ça mais Harry était très inquiet. Qu'allait – il se passer.

A suivre... 

Alors une petite revieuw pour l'auteur.


	13. chapitre 12

**Auteur : **Céleste Vladerchane

**Genre : **Yaoi / Romance

**Couple : **Tom / Harry

**Remarque : **j'ai pas eut bcp de temps à moi dsl mais je fais de mon mieux.

**Remerciements à :**

Arwen19 : merci j'en aurai besoin de ton énergie 

selena

Ange de la mort Zick 

Onarluca

Chapitre 12 Château de Voldemort 

Tom avait réuni tous ses mangemorts dans la salle de réunion. Ces – derniers pouvaient voir à quel point il était tendu.

« Ilest temps que je vous dise quelque chose d'important. La guerre est sur le point de se terminer...

Vous avez trouvé le moyen de vaincre les aurores ?

Cela ne vient pas de là. Vous l'ignorea mais Harry Potter est ici, dans ce château. Et cela risque de vous étonnés mais je me suis attaché à lui et je tiens à le protéger à présent.

Maître, sans vouloir vous manquez de respect, êtes – vous tomber amoureux de lui.

Les autres mangemorts crurent que se serait les derniers mon de celui qui avait parlé, mais bizarrement Voldemort ne fit que sourire.

Oui, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, j'aime Harry. Mais revenons à notre sujet principale. La guerre va devoir s'arrêter, comme je vous l'ai dit je veux protéger Harry et lui à obtenu un pouvoir extrêmement rare. Et c'est ce pouvoir qui va mettre fin à la guerre que nous le voulons ou pas.

Pouvons – nous savoir de quel genre de pouvoir il s'agit ?

Vous savez tous que les anges ont tous été anéantis ? Et bien, leur conscience, elle, est toujours active et pendant des années elle a recherché un humain à qui donner leurs pouvoir pour qu'ils ne soient pas perdus. Et c'est Harry qui a été choisis pour accomplir ce que les anges n'ont pas réussir à faire. Etablir la paix sur terre. »

Il régnait dans la pièce un silence de mort. Chacun avait comprit qu'ils ne pourraient s'attaquer aux moldus quand Potter aurait utilisait ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Tom, voyant qu'ils avaient tous comprit continua :

« Cependant, Dumbledore sait où nous sommes et nous allons devoir nous protéger. Mais il ignore tout des pouvoirs de Harry et il se peut que la guerre prennent fin aujourd'hui. Mais en attendant préparons nous à les recevoir.

A Poudlard 

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore tous se préparait pour attaquer le château et récupérer Harry.

Soudain Sirius et Severus entrèrent. Ils étaient partis à la bibliothèque pour trouver d'où venaient les pouvoirs qu'avait maintenant Harry.

« Désolé Albus, nous n'avons rien trouvé. Nous avons retourné tous les livres de la bibliothèque mais rien ne parle de se genre de pouvoir.

Tant pis, venez plutôt nous aider pour mettre au point notre plan. »

Château de Voldemort 

Harry était toujours assit sur le lit de sa chambre en compagnie de Nagini. Il savait qu'une grande bataille allait bientôt avoir lieu et il avait peur. Il savait aussi qu'il devrait intervenir pour mettre fin à la guerre comme ses nouveaux pouvoirs l'exigeaient ( J'ai l'impression de me répéter mais bon). Il avait finir de lire le livre et il savait utiliser ses pouvoir maintenant mais il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Tom entra et trouva Harry plongé dans ses pensées. Il s'approcha de lui et s'assit à ses cotés.

« Quelque chose te tracasse ? »

Harry qui n'avait pas encore remarqué Tom sursauta. Puis il se blotti dans ses bras et répondit enfin :

« Je sais que je vais devoir arrêter la guerre demain. Pendant la bataille que tu vas livrer contre les aurores. Mais j'ai peur de ce qui va arriver après.

Détend – toi tout se passera bien. Pourquoi ne te repose – tu pas un peu. »

Harry s'appuya un peu plus sur Tom et ferma les yeux. Ce – dernier veilla sur lui longtemps. Il espérait vraiment que cette guerre ne lui prendrait pas son amour.

A suivre.

Alors ça vous plaît je ferait de mon mieux pour les autre chapitre je le jure. Mais revieuwer moi quand même svp.


	14. chapitre 13

**Auteur :** Céleste Vladerchane 

**Genre : **Yaoi / Romance

**Couple : **Tom / Harry

**Remarque : **je sais, vous devez m'en vouloir pour le temps que je mets mais avec les cours et les examens c'est dur de trouver du temps pour écrire.

**Remerciement à :**

Chapitre 13 

Des ombres s'approchaient dangereusement du château du Lord Noir. Une grande bataille s'annonçait. Des aurors précédés du directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbeldor se préparaient pour un combat sans merci. Ce qu'ils ignoraient cependant, c'est que cette bataille serait la dernière.

A l'intérieur du château 

L'ennemi est là, maître.

Bien, allons nous défendre. Nous allons leur montrer qu'on ne nous attaque pas sans conséquences.

Tous les mangemorts se dirigèrent vers le terrain, se présentant ainsi aux aurors. Mais Tom ne sortit pas tout de suite. Une voix le retint quelques instant.

Tom… ça commence… n'est – ce pas ?

Ce dernier se retourna et trouva Harry en haut des escaliers. Il avait peur, cela ce voyait dans ses yeux émeraudes, mais Tom savait qu'il ne pouvait faire marche arrière.

Il le rejoignit et l'étreignit tendrement pour lui donner du courage.

Oui mon ange, la dernière bataille. Au dernier moment ce sera à toi d'agir.

Je sais mais promet de faire attention.

Je te le promet. N'oublie tu ne dois intervenir que…

…lorsque la lune virera au rouge, je sais. Je ferais de mon mieux.

Maintenant, je dois y aller.

Tom embrassa Harry comme s'y s'était la dernière fois, ensuite il partit rejoindre ses troupes sur le champs de bataille.

Après son départ, Harry monta le plus vite possible dans sa chambre pour accéder au balcon et voir, non seulement la lune mais aussi le combat.

La lune rouge. Selon les anges quand la lune vire au rouge cela signifie que le combat présent doit cesser. C'est pourquoi Harry ne pourra pas agir avant.

En baissant les yeux, il vit les deux groupes se faire face. Puis le signal fut lancé et les sorciers se battirent avec leurs sorts les plus puissants.

Malgré le fait que les mangemorts savaient que se serait leur dernière guerre il semblait vouloir en faire la plus belle à la façon dont ils se battaient.

Les combattants tombaient dans les deux groupes les uns après les autres. Harry avait du mal à ne pas descendre tout de suite et les arrêter mais le moment n'était pas venu. La lune était toujours blanche. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage pendant qu'il regardait le massacre qui se déroulait devant lui.

Puis il vit les mangemorts et les aurors retournaient de leurs côtés et il compris pourquoi. Dumbeldore et Voldemort étaient sur le point de s'affronter. Il ne voulait pas voir ça mais la lune était toujours immaculée.

Les deux sorciers sortir leurs baguettes et le duel commença. On voyait bien que même Dumbeldore ne cherchait plus à désarmer son adversaire mais bien à le tuer. Les sorts se firent de plus en plus dangereux jusqu'à se que le Lord Noir tombe, se retrouvant ainsi à la merci de son adversaire.

Harry paniqué jeta un œil à la lune et vit qu'elle avait enfin changé de couleur. Ni une ni deux il se mit à courir aussi vite que possible, manquant de tomber dans les escaliers. Il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive malheur à celui qu'il aimé.

Arrivé devant le champs de bataille, il constata avec bonheur qu'il n'était pas trop tard. N'oubliant pas sa mission, il entonna un chant doux et profond.

A son chant tous, sans exception, se retournèrent et ils virent une aura de lumière entouré l'adolescent. Cette aura se changea en onde et se propagea sur champs de bataille. A son contact, les morts disparurent et l'herbe et les plantes se mirent à pousser.

Les nuages noirs qui avaient accompagné le combat se dissipèrent laissant un ciel bleu et un soleil radieux. Enfin, l'onde disparue et le chant s'arrêta.

Harry rouvrit les yeux et se dirigea vers son aimé, qui était toujours au sol, et vers Dumbeldore. Au grand étonnement des aurors il aida Tom à se relever et regarda son directeur avant de dire :

C'est terminer.

Qu'est – ce qui est termine, demanda Albus.

La guerre.

Quoi ?

Vous avez comprit. Se pouvoir que vous avez vu à l'œuvre et celui qui me permet d'arrêter la guerre. Regardez au plus profond de vous, dit – il en parlant pour tous ceux présent autour de lui, plus aucun de vous n'a envie de se battre. Se sentiment à disparue en même temps que la guerre.

Et c'était vrai plus personne ne ressentait l'envie de se battre. La guerre était enfin terminer.

A suivre 

Alors ça vous à plus ? faite le moi savoir vous savez comment ;)


End file.
